And So They Meet
by RedHotRon
Summary: Does Draco find true love in anothers eyes? An exchange student from Russia comes, what will happen?


****

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the people, places or things that you recognise from the fantastic work of JK Rowling, I only own the plot line and a few charaters.**

**This is my first ever fanfict, I wrote it way back in 2002 I just never knew there was a place to post it! But some of it runs way off like the fact that Voldy comes back a bit later then in OotP, but this is my fanfict so I'm the boss! **

**Back then I had a problem with writing either really long chapters or really short chapters, so any short chapters that I had I would post two together, so here we have Chapter 1, The Beginning and Chapter 2, Classes!**

**Anyways do enjoy it, and please review!!**

* * *

And so they meet.....  
Chapter 1, the beginning  
  
The wind was soft, but not nearly as soft as the fair skin of a Russian girl named Rayandra. She glided silently threw the wind on her hippogriff, her bright blue eyes shining, her light blonde hair flowing. She was advancing on a castle, which looked about 3 stories higher then her school in Russia.  
  
The hippogriff landed gracefully on the damp grass of the fields surrounding the beautiful lake. She took her trunk of the back of the hippogriff, and slowly walked towards the castle. When she was about half way there, a dame, looked in her 70's, opened the doors and met her at the steps.  
  
"Good day, Miss Kito. I am Minerva McGonagall, addressed as Prof. McGonagall, your Transfiguration teacher and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Please follow me, and watch your step!"  
  
Rayandra's eyes opened wide as she saw the inside of Hogwarts, it was far more beautiful then her school. The marble floors, squeaky clean as the sun glared a line across the floor. She could hear Prof. McGonagall's high healed shoes tick their way across the floor. She followed the professor to a statue of a gargoyle.  
  
"Canary Creams," Prof. McGonagall said in an upright manor.  
  
The gargoyle sprang into life and jumped out of their way. Steps began to rotate upwards, with a statue of a raven at the front. Rayandra was amazed, and wondered with great anxiety where she was being taken. She stepped off the rotating stairs on to a platform behind the professor. Ahead of them was a great oak door, with a griffin door handle.  
  
"The Headmaster will see you now, I shall await you outside the passage."  
  
Rayandra opened the door, peeking in. A humongous room confronted her, books upon books, shelves of mysterious and interesting artifacts that Rayandra had never seen before.  
  
"Hello, Miss Rayandra Kito, have a seat," said an elderly man, at a desk up a small flight of stairs. His smile was beaming, but she could just make a small grin, and sit down. "Now, as I understand, you are a transfer student from Russia, 15 years of age. But your intelligence does seem to be very high..." he said, glancing at a piece of parchment, more then likely sent from her old school.  
  
"Oh, please excuse me! I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts," he motioned his hand forward and Rayandra shook it.  
  
"Now, now dear don't be nervous, depending on your house, I will send someone to accompany you." As he was saying this, he stood up and walked over to a shelf where a tattered hat sat. "This is the sorting hat; he will sort you into four different houses, Gryffindor, the bravest, Ravenclaw, the smartest, Hufflepuff, the most loyalist and Slytherin, the most cunning."  
  
He handed her the hat, and she held it in her hands for awhile, and then something broke the silence, "Well? What are you waiting for? Try me on!" said the hat, making Albus Dumbledore giggle.  
  
She placed it over her head, and it dropped down over her nose, Hmmm...smarts I see, sly too, very trustworthy...AH HA! That ought to do it... "GRYFFINDOR." The hat shouted, as it lifted from her head.  
  
"Ah, good place to be. So, just for the records, you are going to study as a 6th year, and I shall bring...Ginny Weasley to retrieve you!" He turned on his heal to a portrait on the wall. "Sir Cadogan, Ginny Weasley please, on the double!"  
  
"Yes Master! Double it will be!" said the portrait, galloping out of sight.  
  
Albus Dumbledore turned around again, "She will meet you at the bottom of the steps."  
  
Rayandra got up and said thank you to her new Headmaster. She stepped on the stairs and they started moving. As she exited, she saw a girl who looked her age, with flaming red hair, freckles and brown eyes.  
  
"Hi!" she said, sounding excited, "I'm Ginny Weasley, just call me Gin, everyone does! Come on! This way to the Gryffindor common room!"  
  
Ginny smiled and turned around, waiting for Rayandra to catch up to her, "So, what's your name?" she asked. Rayandra was quiet, Ginny laughed, "Well you will have to be more talkative then that!" Rayandra smiled,  
  
"I'm Rayandra Kito, I'm 15, Russian and well, new!"  
  
Ginny awed in amazement, "WOW, Russia, really??" Rayandra nodded, "Do you mind if I call you Ray? I think it sounds more...I dunno. But do you?" Ginny asked,  
  
"No not all! Are you sixth year or 5th year? The Headmaster said I am to start in 6th year, but he said that I was supposed to be 5th year,"  
  
"That's great! You skipped a year, its probably because you are really good! Oh, here's our stop! I will introduce you to my friends, and then to the people that you should stick around in the 6th year," Ginny turned to another portrait of a fat lady in pink.  
  
"Flubberworm!" she said, and the portrait swung open.  
  
"Ok, come with me!" Ray followed Ginny to the corner around a table, there sat 4 other girls and 2 boys.  
  
"Hey guys! This is Rayandra, she is new here form Russia and she got moved to 6th year, even though she is our age!" They all smiled at her,  
  
"This is Diane Wolfram," Ginny said, pointing at a girl with large dark blonde pigtails.  
  
"And this is Sara Maillot" she said pointing to a tall girl with dirty blonde hair.  
  
"This is Vanessa Doig," she said pointing to a taller girl, with darker skin and a toothy grin.  
  
"And this is Cara Hoetmer," she pointed to a girl with shoulder length blonde hair.  
  
"That's Steve and Erik, don't mind them, they are a few screws short."  
  
Rayandra smiled, and then Ginny dragged her over to another group of two girls and two boys sitting by the fire.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" said a taller redhead boy,  
  
"Hey Ron! This is Rayandra, she is new here and comes from Russia, she is my age but Dumbledore thinks that she should be a 6th year,"  
  
A girl with pearly white teeth smiled, "Then we will get to like each other! I'm Hermione Granger," she said holding out her hand, her puffy brown hair flying everywhere.  
  
"I'm Ronald Weasley," said the boy with red hair, putting his hand out too.  
  
"Harry Potter," said a boy with uncontrollable black hair, and a lightning bolt scar on his head. "Pleasure," he added, seeing the look on Hermiones face.  
  
Another girl was sitting with them, "Hey," she smiled and laughed, "I'm Christina Malcolms, I was new here too, in my third year. Don't worry, you will get used to this place quickly." She had dark brown hair down to her shoulders, streaked in odd places gold and red, to match her house.  
  
Ray was getting used to it already, everyone was talkative, so she decided to start talking...but she was too tired, so she decided to start the next morning, first day of classes.  
  
Chapter 2, classes  
  
Rayandra, Hermione and Christina went down to the Great Hall together. They talked about the classes, and the teachers. "McGonagall is the best, you should see her expressions when other teachers come in!" Christina said, smiling.  
  
They got to the Great Hall and sat across from Ron and Harry, they always sat there, so everyone else knew not to sit there. A boy in Slytherin caught Rayandra's eye, he was tall and handsome, blond hair, almost exactly like hers.  
  
"Hermione, who's that boy over there," she asked, nudging her head in his direction.  
  
"That's Draco Malfoy, you should try to stay away from him."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
They left the Great Hall for their first class, Charms. They walked in, Gryffindor was split with Ravenclaw for the Charms lesson. Prof Flitwick was short wizard, and his name made Ray giggle. They were spoken to about behavior, and the speech was so long that their only homework was a 3 paragraph (3 parchments) write-up on reversal spells.  
  
Their next class was Divination. Their class was alone for Divination, Hermione wasn't pleased, but she went anyways. They were spoken to about preaching the inner eye, and reading souls.  
  
Then they had potions, which were split with the Slytherins. Draco and Rays eyes met, and they attached. Ray didn't pay attention for the whole class, she just kept her eyes on Draco. At the end of the lesson, she purposely bumped into him.  
  
"Whoa, you alright?" his voice rang, music to her ears. He lifted her up, and they became face to face. It was silent between them until-  
  
"Come on Ray, I'm sure you could've gotten up yourself!" said Hermione, glaring at Draco. Christina watched earnestly, not wanting to interfere.  
  
Then it was lunch. Hermione was trying so hard to keep Ray away from Draco. "Hermione, there's nothing wrong with him! He was so nice to me!" she tried to per sway Hermione, but there was no chance in that happening.  
  
After lunch they headed outside for Care of Magical Creatures. They were working with Hippogriffs, she told Hagrid that she owned a Hippogriff and that she could handle them fine. She saw that Draco was in her class again, so she changed her mind and chose the hippogriff next to his.  
  
She pretended to make it look like she fell. Draco rushed to her side and lifted her up in his arms and held her. "Are you alright? You seem to fall a lot!" they giggled.  
  
"See your friend likes someone of the wrong sort..." Hagrid whispered to Hermione, Ron, Christina and Harry.  
  
"I've been trying to stop her!"  
  
"Hermione! She might get Draco to come to the light!" Harry whispered.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about short chapters, I was really young when I wrote this (11!) Please R&R!!

I'll post moresoon with more reviews!!


End file.
